Whispers of a Ghost
by LittleVianne
Summary: When Kagome's soul is complete once again, it comes with unforseen consequences. How much can one soul take before it corrupts? KougaXKagome
1. Reunion

Author's Note: This is a bit of a teaser chapter to get my story started. I assure you, chapters will be much longer from here on out. This one was needed, but it didn't quite fit in the layout I want the rest of the story to take. I know it isn't much to go on so far, but reviews are always welcome.

I don't own any of the characters

Reunited

As soon as the blinding white sphere of light hit her chest she was transported out of the bloodied and razed field. The world was shifting too quickly, she was without control, her body was no longer hers. Flashes, brief across her vision, assaulted her along with foreign touches and emotions. Blood dripping from her hands, dark pulsing hatred, a gentile caress across her thigh, cold emptiness, flesh being torn savagely from her body, bitter anguish of betrayal. She couldn't survive this, it was all happening too quickly and seemed to be moving faster and faster, blurring together. She couldn't keep up. Surely the pounding in her head was her brain quickly pulsing, being filled too quickly, about to burst through her skull for much needed space. She was falling, slowly, or was the fall just that long? The outside world had become completely veiled by the invasion on her mind and body. Was someone calling her name in the distance? She couldn't hold on to find out. She surrendered herself into the cool soothing peace the darkness at the end of her fall embraced her with. It was too much for one being to handle.


	2. Just a Dream

AN:  
Hey y'all! I know it has been a very long time. An unexcuablly long time. Well, I am happy to say that the hiatus is over, my work life has calmed down, and you can expect regular updates for the next few months. I am uploading this chapter from my phone, so please bear with any errors until I can double check on my computer. I wanted to get this out to you as soon as possible (and I do not want to lose the notebook I have it written in again). I cannot apologize enough for the wait. Hope you enjoy~

 _It's bright. It's too bright, I can't open my eyes. Why am I so cold? My face. I can feel my hands on my face but there is no warmth. I can't feel anything below my feet. Why am I not on the ground. It doesn't feel like I am falling. That voice. HIM! How is he still alive?! I'll kill him. Kagome? Grave desecration? Where am I? There is the ground. A mountain? The last thing I remember I was giving Kaede the jewel. I must be the one this with is talking about. He IS here, that bastard will pay along with this creature that dares to try and command me. Walk, come on legs, work. I am not that weak. Fine. I can do this on my knees. That's it. Scream. A wretched creature like you has no place on this earth. He will be next. I may be weakened but my power is still there ... It doesn't matter that you are back. Inuyasha. I'll take care of you next. I will kill you for your betrayl, loathsome beast! My arm! Blood. This is where you attacked me. This is his fault. Why? Why did you do this? Now he dares to deny that he was the one who attacked me, WHO BETRAYED ME?! How dare he! How dare he play dumb?! I hate this vial half man. I will remind him first. I remember it clearly, the pain, the heartbreak. You made a fool out of me. I thought we could be together, that I meant something to you! You just used me. Never again you TRAITOR! I will kill you. I hope this hurts. Kaede, you have grown so old. Fifty years. That is what that monster said too. And now he has you fooled as well? Has he no shame? Inuyasha I will kill you this time. Kaede, why won't you listen to ME! I am your sister! He has you fooled. I need her arrows, you won't escape again Inuyasha. Stop lying to me! It's all lies! I HATE YOU! He must die! I will not give up my soul until I kill him. DIE! What? What is happening? NO! STOP! I NEED TO KILL HIM! RUN! I have to run, before she takes it all back. I must distance myself from the girl. I must move away. He ... He wants me to die so that girl can live. No. I refuse. I WILL SEE YOU DEAD INUYASHA, EVEN IF I HAVE TO TAKE YOU WITH ME! No! He let go. YOU BASTARD!_

"INUYASHA" She sprung up, venomously screaming his name. She was falling. Her breath ragged a her world spun and attempted to focus. The thunderous noise and the pressure of her pulse inside of her head was making it almost impossible to concentrate. She felt the ground beneath her palms disappar as she gripped her hair. She wasn't falling. No, she was sitting. Desperate lungs pulled in the crisp moist air, heavy with the scent of decaying leaves. The forest before her an array of still fiery hues. A dream? She felt warmth on her shoulder. Someone was touching her. A dark haired women in a kimono blocked her vision. Sango. She was soon joined by Miroku and Shippo. The latter of which was in her lap with a death grip on her arm. They were speaking, but it was as if she was under water. She let go of her hair and tried to take a deep breath. Focusing through the pain she tried once again to understand. Was she okay?

"Ye" Kagome's raspy answer quickly died in a fit of coughing. Miroku stumbled over his long robes in his attempt to quickly bring the struggling priestist some water as Sango switched to rubbing the poor girls back. Gulping the offer down and pausing once again for her breath, she attempted to respond again.

"Yes, it was just a bad dream. Sorry if I worried you. Where is Inuyasha?"

Kagome watched as her friends expressons shifted. Furrows and frowns deepening.

"Lady Kagome, you have been asleep for three days." Miroku paused as the priestist's eyes fully opened, eyebrows raising as her mouth dropped. What little color the normally sunkissed girl had left quickly bleaching from her face. 'Three days? How is that possible?' The throbbing in her head increased with her heart rate as she tried to think.

"Kagome, what is the last thing you remember?"

"The ... the last thing I remember is ... Kikyo, and bright light... I was falling, but that was all part of the dream, wasn't it? I think, the jewel? I"

"Kagome, Naraku has the jewel"

There was a momentary pause in Kagome's heart as she stared at Sango in disbelief. A creeping numbing dread overtook her as her friends began to fill her in.

As the afternoon turned to evening, Kagome remained locked in her own mind waiting for Inuyashato return while helping around camp with no real care in what she was doing. Kikyo was dead. The stolen piece of her soul, presumably, had forced it's way back home. Naraku had the Jewel. Kouga lost his shards but was still daft enough to go after him. At leas Sesshomaru was doing the same. That bastard Inuyasha left them after the first night, and her head felt like it would never stop pounding.

Kagome quickly scolded herself once again. She never though of Inuyasha that way, even when she felt played by him. She couldn't figure out what was wrong with her, it must have been that dream. She had it several times before, but it was always foggy and shattered at best, never so realistic. Kagome once again worried her bottom lip. It is just a coincidence because of how similar the events were. The knot in her stomach grew. Rationally her explanation made sense, however her heart felt otherwise.

She changed her train of thought back to Inuyasha. She was being unfair. He needed time to mourn Kikyo. Time was never on their side though, especially not now. They would leave in the morning to find him and join the others in finding Naraku before it is too late. If it already wasn't too late.


End file.
